


Innocent Crush

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, It works ok?, Just Trust Me on This!, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, prompts, rarepair, two gay boys in love with another gay boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: I had back a few weeks ago my 300 Thank you Prompt - here is another of them:Yurio and Minami don't have anything in common--except for their big gay crush on Yuuri Katsuki. After watching their idol marry his idiot fiancé, Yurio and Minami fuck each other. Bonus if their dirty talk is all about what they'd like to do to Yuuri rather than each other...





	Innocent Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmountainbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/gifts).



> Because she is amazing and it is her birthday - [blackmountainbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones) \- HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY! She has been the best support and friend anyone could ask for! I hope this works for you sugar! <3

If you had asked Yuri where he would be at this moment, living with Victor and Katsuki was not one of them. After he had captured gold two years in a row, Yakov announced his retirement as did both Victor and Katsuki. It only seemed natural to go and have them both as coaches. What he did not expect was for them was to take on Minami too. He also did not expect for Victor to purchase a flat big enough to house all of them.

Yuri wouldn’t say he hated it, but it was quite annoying. He felt like he was never alone. There was Victor always checking on him, Minami chattering away, then there was Katsuki. He wished he knew what the hell it was about that man. He was so awkward and weird when he was outside the rink and studio. Those moments when he had his skates or ballet shoes on, he would transform. Sometimes Yuri like to sit back and watch it happen. That bumbling mess just wash away and the confidence surge through him.

Yuri and Minami would stand at the sidelines and just watch as Katsuki would gracefully twirl and move around the rink. Lust blaring through both their eyes. It was the same in the studio. He would have them warm up and help reposition them, it took a long time for Yuri to get use to it. He was use to being around Victor and Katsuki, but he was not used to how touchy feely he was. Katsuki was always hugging him when he did something good, would ruffle his hair at the flat, hand on his back as he passed by him in the kitchen. It was driving Yuri mad. He had no one to talk to about it.

One night as he was Skyping to Otabek- he heard strange noises in the flat and knew Victor had taken Katsuki out to dinner. He told Otabek he would call him back and went in search of the noise. When he got to Minami’s room, the door was cracked. There he was, hard pink cock in hand, jerking to a poster of Katsuki- almost in tears. Yuri gasped and Minami heard him. When their eyes locked, Minami screeched out and Yuri took off running back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Yuri laid on his bed and screamed into his pillow. Why was he stuck in this damn flat? Why did he have to live with Victor, Katsuki _and_ Minami? Why did he have to see what he just saw? Minami and Yuri did not talk for a week, they couldn’t even be in the same room with one another without one turning red and running off. Victor and Katsuki were confused but would shrug it off. Even in practice they stayed on opposite sides of the rink and studio.

Yuri had even complained to Otabek, but he just reminded him of how he had admitted to jerking off over thoughts of Katsuki. Yuri was so mad he slammed his laptop shut and didn’t call him for a few days. He was steaming mad, sure, he had a _slight_ crush on Katsuki, but he did not need his best friend calling him out on it.

Somehow they made it through their wedding, watching Victor and Katsuki exchange vows. Minami was sat next to him at the reception and they easily avoided talking to one another till they each got a little champagne in them. It all went back to normal. Not that anything about their situation was normal. Minami wasn’t really his friend, they lived together with their coaches, that was it.

Yuri was just glad that he would almost have the flat to himself. Victor and Katsuki were going to be gone for two weeks on their honeymoon. While they still had their practice, he could roam the flat freely without seeing Katsuki and Victor walking around half naked. It was almost as if the minute they got home, they wore the least amount of clothes possible. Yuri would complain and Victor would laugh and say they still had clothes on. If you call a sweater and briefs suitable clothing when there are four people sharing a roof. He would threaten to get his own place, but he knew it fell on deaf ears.

Minami somehow had managed himself a date that night and told Yuri he would be back in late, or if he was lucky not at all. Yuri had rolled his eyes and once he was gone, stripped down to his blaze orange tiny briefs and snuck into Victor and Katsuki’s room. He knew exactly what he was looking for. There was Katsuki’s bottle of cologne on the dresser. He dabbed a little on his wrist and breathed it in. It smelled fresh and clean. It was intoxicating to him. Walking over to their closet, he found Katsuki’s Japan Team jacket and held it to his nose. He felt his cock twitch immediately and slipped the jacket on. Zipping it up, he felt as if he was being wrapped by Katsuki himself.

He walked back to the living room where his laptop was. He had the Eros skating routine ready to play. Getting comfortable, he grabbed his lube and tissues and hit play. The minute Katsuki started to skate he felt himself getting hard. Wetting his hand up he slipped it in his briefs and started to stroke his cock. He had buried his head into the jacket and could smell Katsuki.

There was something magical about how this routine was played out. Something about the way Katsuki’s body moved- graceful and feminine. As he stroked his cock he imagined it was _his_ hand on him working up and down. He could picture that black hair, slicked back and those full pink lipped wrapped around his cock. Yuri found himself shamelessly thrusting into his hand and smelling the jacket even more.

When the lock on the door clicked, Yuri jumped to attention. He was able to tuck his cock in his briefs right before Minami stepped in. Minami looked right at him, his eyes huge. Yuri had no explanation for any of this. He closed his laptop and tried to hide his shame.

“What the hell are you doing, Plisetsky?”

“Fuck off snaggletooth,” he growled back as he tried to gather his stuff up.

“Are you wearing _his_ jacket?”

Yuri did not answer. He was beyond embarrassed.

“His jacket smells like him… doesn’t it? Was that his Eros routine? It is my favorite,” Minami said.

“Let’s not talk about this.”

“Why not? It is probably the only damn thing we have in common,” Minami whined at him.

Yuri groaned and sat back on the couch as he covered his face with his hands. This was not happening. The one damn time he thought he had the flat to himself. He knew he should have gone back to his room and done this.

“Oh my God Minami! Fucking shut up!”

“It is nothing to be ashamed of Plisetsky.”

“So why are you even back anyway?”

“I ugh… he was stupid ok? Let’s leave it at that,” Minami sat on the other end of the couch.

Yuri felt very aware he was in very small underwear and very hard. Minami opened his laptop back up. Yuri uncovered his face when he heard the music going again. Minami was watching the video.

“What are you doing?”

Minami waved his hand at him to hush him, “Watching the routine, what does it look like I am doing?”

Yuri felt his cock twitch again. He could not watch this routine and not get turned on. It had been like that back then, and almost three years later, it still was.

“He is so beautiful like this,” Minami whispered out.

Yuri had to agree, “Yes he is.”

“So hard living with him. Watching as he walks around half naked all the time,” Minami sighed out.

“No shit. Those briefs with Victor’s sweaters falling off of him.”

Minami turned and flashed those brown eyes at him, “YES! And what about when he comes out of the bathroom, still damp with a tiny towel around his hips?”

“Oh my god! You too?” Yuri knew that vision all too well. He had Katsuki’s schedule down enough so he could make sure to see that sight everyday. They would pass in the hallway and he would smile at him like it was nothing. It melted Yuri every time.

“What about the noises at night?” Minami had turned to him now.

“You mean every fucking night?”

“EVERY FUCKING NIGHT!” Minami was screeching now and Yuri had to laugh.

“Fucking perverts. I don’t even want to know what half of those sounds mean,” Yuri chuckled back. Sure he had heard them. He would hear Katsuki moan and Victor cry out.

Minami laughed and they both turned back to the laptop. The routine was ending and they wanted to watch it finish it out. As it finished, Yuri noticed the front of his briefs were damp where he was hard and leaking. He saw Minami glance down and Yuri squirmed a bit.

“You look nice in his jacket…” Minami spoke softly and Yuri found himself blushing. He did not know how to respond then he saw as Minami moved closer to him. “You smell like him too.”

“Might have put some of his cologne on.” Yuri knew his face was blood red now and tried to hide his face in the jacket till Minami pulled it back down.

“Don’t hide. It is cute really,” Minami was close.

Yuri was not sure who did what, but somehow him and Minami were kissing. Then quickly Minami pulled back and his eyes were huge.

“Wait,” Minami said. Then Yuri watched as he restarted the video.

Yuri smirked, “Fucking weirdo.”

Minami smiled, then Yuri found himself kissing Minami and pushing him back into the couch. Minami squirmed against him and Yuri bit at his lip. Once his mouth opened, Yuri pushed his tongue in and heard as the music picked up again. He twirled his tongue in time to the music and felt as Minami did the same. Yuri felt him pull away and start to kiss at his neck.

“You smell just like him in this jacket,” Minami said against his neck as he slowly unzipped the jacket and Yuri moaned out as Minami kissed lower down his neck to his chest. “This is how I would kiss his body, Yuri. Just like this.”

Yuri felt himself slide into Minami’s lap, even though he towered over Minami these days, he still found himself fitting nicely in his lap. Minami was running his hands down his sides as he worked one of his nipples in his mouth.

“I’d bite his nipple, then lick it gently when I was done,” Minami breathed against him. Then he felt the bite and hissed out, before it started to hurt he had let go and gently licked at it.

“I love it when he has his hair slicked back and his glasses off. He just looks like he could fuck me through a mattress,” Yuri moaned as Minami was working a dark purple mark next to his nipple.

“I like his hair down, he looks so innocent… but we know better… we have heard the sounds,” Minami said as he started to lick at his other nipple.

Yuri moaned and found himself rocking his hips into Minami’s lap. He felt as his hips met an equally hard cock. They both moaned out. They had seen Katsuki do many different kinds of dance and Yuri tried to mimic them in Minami’s lap. He felt hands on his hips as Minami was looking at his body.

“You are moving your hips like he does,” Minami moaned out.

Yuri arched his back and continue to grind against him. Minami ended up turning them and laying Yuri down on his back on the couch. He could feel Minami’s smaller body press against his as their cocks were touching through their clothing.

“Fuck, you are wearing too many clothes.”

Minami sat up and slipped his shirt and pants off. Yuri pulled him back down and started to kiss him again. They could hear the video restart and Yuri realized Minami had put it on repeat. Yuri moaned as the music started up and Minami was pushing their cocks together.

“I can imagine him on top of me… rolling his hips,” Yuri breathed out as he kissed on Minami’s neck.

Minami moaned and he felt as his hand went between them lower both their briefs and letting their cocks rub. It was awkward but they both worked to wiggling out of their briefs completely. Yuri reached over and grabbed the lube he had and squirted some on Minami’s hand.

“Fuck me like he would,” Yuri said into Minami’s ear.

Minami gasped and he felt as his hand went between them. Yuri found his back arching as that hands trailed lower and a finger circle his entrance. When a finger slipped in he moaned out and pushed back on that finger.

“Another, go ahead.” Yuri called out. He knew his patience was gone and he wanted relief.

Minami slipped another finger in and started to scissor him and Yuri moaned out. If he closed his eyes, he could picture it was Katsuki doing this to him. Minami had leaned down and buried his head into the jacket Yuri still wore and breathed in deeply.

“Smells like him,” Minami moaned out.

“Ok, ok- I’m ready.”

Minami lifted off of him and he turned over. He felt as Minami ran his hand down the back of the jacket.

“I can almost imagine this is him with this jacket on.”

“Well stick your dick in me as you imagine,” Yuri spat out.

Minami laughed and then he felt as Minami pushed slowly into him. Yuri moaned and whined. It hurt and he was thankful Minami had stopped once he was all the way in. He felt those hands trailing over his back, over the jacket.

The music restarted and Yuri closed his eyes as he knew the routine without having to watch it. Minami started to rock against him and Yuri turned his head- he could watch the video. He lifted his wrist, he smelled the cologne as Minami slammed into him. He cried out as Minami clutched the jacket.

“I want to fuck him… I want to feel him… I know he would be so tight around my cock,” Minami was sputtering out.

Yuri cried out as Minami angled and was hitting his prostate. “I bet he gets kinky as hell… I know I have heard him spank Victor.”

He felt a hand slap his ass and he moaned, “Yes, like that! UGH! YUURI!”

Minami was slapping his ass and he plunged in, “How I would love to have Yuuri slap my ass… as he fucks me.”

Yuri cried out and reached down to start stroking himself. When he looked at the video, Katsuki had just launched into his quad and he started cumming into his hand. Crying out he felt as Minami moaned.

“Yuuri….” Minami moaned then collapsed on his back.

They fell to the couch and Yuri found Minami curl into him- into the jacket. They were covered in sweat and they both turned to watch the routine again.

“Can I wear the jacket next time?” Minami asked.

Yuri laughed and patted his shoulder, “Yeah, just give me a few minutes, but you need some of his cologne first.”

He felt Minami nod into his chest as they continued to watch the routine. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3
> 
> AND please = there is MORE TO THIS STORY! My amazing... wonderful... beautiful saltwife created a PART 2! OMG GO READ IT!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Give You Power (Over Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044533) by [blackmountainbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/pseuds/blackmountainbones)




End file.
